Implantable medical devices for providing electrical stimulation to body tissues, for monitoring physiologic conditions, and for providing alternative treatments to drugs are well known in the art. Exemplary implantable medical devices include implantable cardio defibrillators, pacemakers, and programmable neurostimulator pulse generators, which are collectively herein referred to as “implantable medical devices” or IMDs. These IMDs typically incorporate a hermetically sealed device enclosing a power source and electronic circuitry. Connected to the sealed housing, also known as a “can,” is a header assembly. The header assembly includes electrical contact elements that are electrically coupled to the electronic circuits or to the power source located inside the can via conductive terminals. The header assembly provides a means for electrically communicating via an external medical lead cable with the electronic circuits or power source located inside the device to the actual stimulation point.
Industry wide standards have been adopted for, among other things, the dimensions, size, pin spacing, diameter, etc. for the receptacle and the medical lead cable. Furthermore, good electrical contact must be maintained during the life of the implantable medical device, and the medical lead cable for use with the IMD must not disconnect from the receptacle located in the header, yet be detachable for implanting and programming purposes and for replacing the IMD when necessary.
Although prior art connector contacts provide viable options for medical device manufacturers, the overall dimensions of existing receptacles pose manufacturing challenges. Among other things, the challenges of placing stackable rings in between electrically insulating seals, positioning conductive contact elements in between conductive grooves for forming a multi-circuit receptacle, and integrating the contact assembly into the IMD are difficult, costly and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-circuit or multiple contact lead receptacle that not only meets the challenges associated with implantable applications but is also easier to manufacture than a variety of existing receptacles. There is also a need for a receptacle that is easily adaptable with existing implantable medical devices that are easier to manufacture than a variety of existing implantable medical devices.